


Charming, Wishful Imagination

by SHSLGuest



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Its not really X reader but it uses You pronouns so I guess thats the closest thing?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: I feel like I’m shaking hands with death saying something like that.





	Charming, Wishful Imagination

"i feel like I'm shaking hands with death saying something like that.”

You are.  
Death comes up to you, clad in pink.  
Its Kaede Akamatsu  
She kisses your hand.  
You hear the souls of the dead.

She beckons you into her domain.You hear a man as he screams. He keeps saying no.  
No.  
No.  
The more he screams the louder the piano playing in the background gets.  
Kaede smiles at you.  
It’s peaceful.

Kaede laces your hands with her own. You ignore how bony the fingers look.  
You only pay attention at their potential.

You feel people running past you, trying to escape their agony.  
You only pay attention to her hands.

Kaede drapes her arms around your shoulders. You imagine warmth. You imagine the splitting image of radiant sunshine to drench you in eternal joy and grace.  
You feel nothing but the creeping tendrils of ice, and yet your face continues to flush.

Kaede leans in, and places a gentle kiss upon your lips. It has no flavour, no taste, and yet its exactly how you imagined it would be. You feel your conscious start to fade. The piano music previously playing starts to fade, and in turn you start hearing the screams of the d*mned. The Kaede in front of you, the epitome of your hopes and dreams, feels colder and colder and colder. 

You start loosing your sense of self. 

You want more. 

You don’t want her to go.  
You don’t want her to leave.

And like the others, you start screaming no.  
For the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend said some words and I started writing this. I have no idea what this is. I guess it’s Kaedeath.


End file.
